Our July in the rain
by Lu Lein
Summary: Nos dicen la baya mortal. La fresita y la muerte. Somos naranja y violeta. Tú y yo corriendo a toda velocidad a través de los mundos. Yo soy quien te regresó al presente, tú eres la que detuvo mi lluvia interior. / Recopilación de momentos IchiRuki del Manga.
1. Death and Strawberry

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, el señor troll, jajaja.

 **Notas:** Le prometí a mi amiga LuKuran, que si Bleach terminaba en cierta pareja, recopilaría todos los momentos Ichirukis del manga, y eso estoy haciendo. Me encontrarán escribiendo pequeños oneshots o drabbles sobre todos los momentos IchiRuki del manga. Los capítulos pueden estar narrados en tiempo presente o pasado, en primera o segunda persona. _El IchiRuki vive, el IchiRuki es real._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Our July in the rain**

 **Capítulo 1: Death and strawberry**

 _La espada y tú_

 **†**

* * *

 _Pueblo de Karakura 2:23am. Viernes._

La mariposa negra vuela a través del cielo nocturno, iluminado tenuemente por la luna amarilla que está en fase cuarto menguante.

―Siento muy cerca la energía espiritual ―Esas son las primeras palabras de ella en el mundo humano mientras se entremezcla en la ciudad de él sin saber lo que el destino le tiene preparado en ese extraño lugar.

* * *

 **.** **ɸ** **.**

* * *

 _Pueblo de Karakura 7:13pm. Viernes._

El chico de cabello naranja grita como loco por la tarde, han tirado la botella que contenía unas flores para una fantasma. Su rostro de delincuente y sus gritos desaforados espantan a cualquiera, incluso a los vaguitos de las calles.

Un día arduo en la escuela y peleas callejeras no parecen ser suficientes, pues todavía tiene que lidiar con su excéntrico padre. El muchacho prefiere evitar problemas mayores y se encierra en el cuarto. Lanza un suspiro de cansancio y de pronto ve un pequeño objeto negro en el aire. Es en ese preciso momento donde todo empieza. Es una mariposa negra entrando por su ventana. Confundido, se pregunta de dónde salió tal insecto pero ni bien termina de pensar en eso cuando sus ojos se abren de par en par.

" _Nunca había pensado en la existencia de algo llamado shinigami"._

Su rostro es afilado y blanco, aquella persona parecía estar hecha de frialdad y oscuridad. Su cabello medio largo ondeaba ligeramente. Su pequeño pie tocó el suelo y luego frunció el ceño.

―Está cerca… ―musitó la chica, viendo hacia el frente. Su voz estaba hecha de tinieblas.

Ella, con su kimono negro y sus ojos amatistas se presenta ante él como una shinigami. Él no puede creerle. Pero solo es el principio de algo demasiado grande. Si la chica le pareció toda seriedad, aquello terminó por irse al caño cuando vio sus patéticos intentos de dibujos para explicarle la diferencia entre las almas plus y los hollows. Y terminó por perderle el respeto cuando le dibujó unos ridículos bigotes en la cara. Para ella, él no era nada hasta que se liberó del hechizo de kidoh. Abrió grandes los ojos cuando el pelinaranja corrió por un lado de ella, como si no estuviera al alcance de la magia oscura de los shinigamis.

La muerte corta el brazo del monstruo con su filosa espada. Ichigo la observa sorprendido. Rukia lo mira de reojo mientras va al vuelo y luego cae al suelo en dos pies.

―Tú… ¿quieres mi alma? ―Rukia observa al muchacho ponerse frente al Hollow ―. ¡Entonces lucha conmigo, intenta matarme y llevarte mi alma!

El hollow aúlla y el destino va tomando forma lentamente esa noche. Los dientes del monstruo se incrustan en las costillas de la pelinegra, quien se interpuso para defenderlo. Porque no importa si era un simple humano. Era el deber como shinigami y punto. Así es Rukia.

―¡Shinigami! ―grita él, mientras la pequeña y delgada figura cae de rodillas al suelo, sin fuerzas. Siente que el infierno se desata desde sus costillas. Le duele.

―¿Quieres salvar a tu familia? ―inquiere Rukia, dándole una opción ―. Debes convertirte en shinigami ―Apunta el filo de su espada larga hacia él ―. Atraviésate el pecho de esta zanpakuto y tendrás la mitad de mis poderes.

Ichigo voltea hacia Yuzu y luego recuerda a Karin, ambas heridas. Su solución está justo frente a él. Voltea al frente y su rotro se llena de determinación.

―Dame esa espada, shinigami. Veamos si tu plan funciona ―dice, y ella le imita la sonrisita.

―Mi nombre no es shinigami. Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

―Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Espero que este no sea el último saludo que hagamos… ninguno de los dos.

Toman la espada y hacen el proceso. El filo se entierra en el pecho de Ichigo. El hollow se deja ir para atacar y él, enfundado en negro y con una espada larga y gruesa, decide intentar el mismo movimiento que Rukia, la shinigami. Le corta un brazo al monstruo. Al paso de algunos minutos acaba completamente con él.

A partir de esa noche nada será igual.

 _Espero que este no sea el último saludo que hagamos… ninguno de los dos._

 **†**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1, Death and strawberry. Estaré poniendo en las notas finales información sobre el capítulo del que escribo. Si dejan review, ¡muchas gracias! Cualquier duda o corrección, contesto por MP.**

* * *

 _Nos leemos luego... si tú quieres._


	2. Starter

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Notas:** Me encontrarán haciendo pequeños oneshots o drabbles sobre todos los momentos IchiRuki del manga de Bleach. Los capítulos pueden estar narrados en tiempo presente o pasado, en primera o segunda persona. _El IchiRuki vive, el IchiRuki es real._

Gracias a Frany H.Q. y Sakura Phantomhive Li por comentar el capítulo pasado. También gracias a quienes han puesto el fic en Favs y Follows.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Our July in the rain**

 **Capítulo 2: Starter**

 _Cuando te sacrificaste para salvarme._

†

* * *

―¿Eres Kurosaki-kun? Encantada de conocerte ―Ella está en su mismo salón de clases. No tiene el ceño fruncido ni hay rastros de frialdad en su pequeño rostro. Ella es totalmente diferente, al menos en sus expresiones, parece toda dulzura, incluso su voz le resulta empalagosa. También lleva el uniforme escolar.

Ichigo no puede evitar sentirse un poco loco y pasmado, mirándola como si ella tuviera tres cabezas. Kojima la presenta con amabilidad, informándole que apenas hoy la transfirieron. El pelinaranja abre la boca sin poder completar una oración coherente. La shinigami está ahí, frente a él y en su salón de clases.

" _Di algo y te mataré"_ , Ichigo lee un garabato con tinta negra en la mano que Rukia le ofrece para saludarlo, aquello le pone los pelos de punta. ¿En verdad lo matará si abre la boca de más? Prefiere no tentar al destino y la lleva a la azotea. Rukia, graciosamente, le pregunta que cuáles son sus intenciones al llevarla a un lugar tan solitario.

La situación está mal. La segadora de almas le dice que perdió sus poderes, que éstos se encuentran en el interior de Ichigo. El poder de Rukia ahora reside en el alma de él. No puede creerlo. Una parte de ella está dentro de sí mismo. Aquello es bastante raro. Por si fuera poco, la shinigami le exige que tome sus responsabilidades ahora que ella no tiene poderes.

Como siempre, él reniega y arma jaleo, pero después no tiene de otra. No después del sermoneo que le aventó Rukia.

―¡Un shinigami debe tratar a todos los espíritus por igual! ¡No puedes salvar únicamente a aquellos que puedes ver, aquellos que puedes alcanzar! Si de verdad quieres salvar a ese niño… ¡Acepta salvar a todos los espíritus! Ir a cualquier sitio por ellos, incluso dar tu vida por salvarlos, ¡considéralo un compromiso!

Definitivamente Rukia tiene algo.

" _Dar tu vida"_ , piensa el pelinaranja y la recuerda a ella salvándolo sin siquiera conocerlo.

Frunce el ceño y aprieta la espada con su mano, Ichigo acepta. _La acepta dentro de él_.

―¡No lo acepto! Cuando te sacrificaste para salvarme no estabas pensando en cosas tan complicadas como los deberes de un shinigami. No he aceptado ningún compromiso… desafortunadamente no soy una basura que puede vivir feliz sin hacer nada. ¡Voy a ayudarte a hacer este trabajo de shinigami!

Rukia sonríe y su cabello ondea con el viento mientras lo observa. Está feliz y contenta.

 **†**

* * *

 **Bleach, 02. Starter.**

 **Estoy intentando resumir lo más posible los capítulos. Díganme qué les pareció. Intentaré subir los caps más rápido.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
